¿Me besas o que?
by Seddie239
Summary: Sam y Freddie llevan saliendo hace rato, pero algo empieza a inquietar a Sam. ¡Segundo One-Shot!


**¡Hola! ¿Adivinen quien trae un nuevo one-shot? Si djieron Selena Gomez, se equivocaron.**

**Bien, no se de donde saque la inspiracion para escribir este fic. pero es un proyecto que JAMAS olvidare. **

**Es demasiado cursi, pero obviamente... ¡SEDDIE! **

**Espero que les guste.**

**Seddie239.**

**General Pov:**

Hacia 7 meses que Freddie le habia dicho a Sam que la amaba, hacia 7 meses que ambos estaban saliendo y en esos 7 meses Carly no paraba de saltar de felicidad. Aunque ambos salian dijieron que no pararian de molestarse como habitualmente lo hacian. Pero habia algo que Carly queria saber, solo por curiosidad...

La morena entro a su departamento junto con su mejor amiga.

La rubia agarro una Pepi-Cola para cada una y se sentaron en el sofa a hablar de cosas sin sentido. Hasta que Carly pregunto lo que le comia la duda.

C: Y... ¿Como fue su primer beso?

S: ¿De que hablas?

C: De tu primer beso como pareja con Freddie.

Sam se empezo ahogar con la bebida.

C: ¿Que pasa?

S: Es de dieta. - Apoyo el envase en la pequeña mesita ratona y seguido miro a su amiga. - Y... No lo tuvimos.

C: ¿Llevan saliendo 7 meses y aun no se han besado?

S: ¡ES EL! ¿Si?

C: ¿De que hablas?

S: Cada vez que me le acerco para besarlo, cada vez que le hago un cumplido o lo que sea, el retrocede o dice que su mamá lo llama. No lo se. Pienso que no quiere besarme por que simplemente no me quiere.

C: No digas eso.

S: Carly, ya no se que pensar de el, o peor... de "nosotros".

C: ¿Tu dices que deberian terminar?

Sam bajo la cabeza y abrio la boca para responder, pero en ese momento sono su celular.

C: ¿De quien es?

S: Freddie, quiere verme en Licuados Locos.

C: ¿Quieres que te acompañe a hablar con el?

S: No, yo lo hare.

C: Claro.

Sam salio del dapartemento y fue directo a donde se encontraria con Freddie. Al entrar, lo vio sentado solo en una mesa. Fue a donde estaba el y se sento a su lado.

F: Hola, Princesa Puckett. - le dijo Freddie sonriendo.

Al notar que Sam estaba seria dejo de sonreir y la miro un tanto intrigado.

F: ¿Que pasa, Sammy?

Sam nego levemente con la cabeza y le dirigio la mirada a su novio.

S: Acabo de ... - Suspiro - Acabo de hablar con Carly.

F: ¿Que? ¿Se pelearon? - dijo tomando su mano.

S: No, no nos peleamos.

La rubia solto lentamente su mano. Freddie la miro aun más intrigado.

F: Sam, ¿Que tienes?

S: Nada, Freddork. Para de hacer preguntas. - dijo con brusquedad.

F: Tranquila.

Sam suspiro.

F: Pero sabes que sea lo que sea, yo lo entendere.

S: No lo haras.

F: ¿Pero que es tan importante?

S: Sabes... Solo olvidalo.

F: Ok.

Siguieron hablando, pero cada tanto la sonrisa se le borraba y Freddie le volvia a preguntar que tenia. En ninguna ocasion ella le respondio.

F: Oye, me tengo que ir.

S: Esta bien.

F: Nos vemos mañana.

De repente, una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Sam.

S: Claro que nos veremos.

**3 Dias Despues...**

**Sam's Pov:**

_Lo habia intentado todo:_

_Habia "accidentalmente tropezado" y caido en sus brazos, quedando a milimetros de sus labios._

_Le habia coqueteado y me porte como Carly._

_¡Me vesti como un florecita, incluso! _

_NADA. Exacto, nada. No me habia besado y seguia sin hacerlo. Despues de un rato deestar pensando en mi cuarto, me decidi a ir a hablar con el._

**Fin Pov**

**General Pov:**

Sam toco fuerte en la puerta de los Benson.

S: ¡Freddie! ¡Freddie!

El castaño abrio la puerta

F: ¿Sam? ¿Que pa...?

Freddie se quedo pegado mirandola. Se veia hermosa.

Vestia unas converse a cuadros negros y blancos, un short verde opaco bastante corto que marcaba sus gluteos ,(Aunque Freddie no se fijo en este detalle) y una campera marron cafe bastante ajustada. Ademas su rostro estaba rojo por el ri de afuera, lo cual la hacia verse aun mas bonita, al menos para su novio.

Era simple pero sexy, algo que muy raramente se encontraba en una chica.

S: ¡Fredlumps! ¡Estoy aqui! - dijo ella en su sexto intento de hacerlo reaccionar.

Freddie sacudio su cabeza.

F: ¿Que pasa?

S: Eso mismo. - dijo ella entrando al apartamento.

F: ¿A que te refieres?

Sam se volvio a mirarlo.

S: No me quieres.

F: ¿De que hablas?

S: Simplemente no me quieres, si no ya me habrias besado.

F: ¿Que? Sam yo...

S: ¡No te puedes retractar! Esa es la verdad y no la puedes cam...

Mientras ella hablaba, Freddie se acerco a ella, la tomo por l cadera y le planto un lindo beso en los labios.

Luego de unos segundos, se separo.

F: Es verdad, Puckett. No te quiero, te amo.

S: ¿Pero por que no me besastes hasta ahora?

F: A ti no te importaba si te besaba o no hasta que Carly te lo dijo, ¿O no?

S: Eso creo. Pero aun asi no contestas mi pregunta, ¿Por que?

F: Queria esperar a que te dieras cuenta. Aun asi, si no lo hacias ahora aun me ubiese rendido.

Sam le pego una bofetada.

S: Idiota. - dijo volviendolo a besar.

**Awww, les juro que llore.**

**Besos.**

**Seddie239.**


End file.
